The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grape which will hereinafter be denominated as ‘Sheegene-4’ and more particularly as a grapevine which produces a green nearly-seedless table grape that matures during the second week of September in the San Joaquin valley of Central Calif. The new invention most closely resembles Thompson Seedless (unpatented) but it produces a larger grape that is very sweet tasting, has excellent flavor, and matures at least eight weeks later.